


Revelatory

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Awakening, Discovery, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Nolan bring something out in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelatory

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:  
> Jack Porter/Nolan Ross, revelatory

As Jack leaned over the counter to scrub, he felt, suddenly, aware of his own body, its posture as he bent over, as he stretched.

It was strange, these past few weeks, learning to think about his own body, to see it, at least a little, the way Nolan did.

He had never given it much thought; his body was just there, doing its work. It had needs, it could give him pleasure. But then Nolan started whispering in his ear, telling him all the little things Jack's body did that drove Nolan crazy, all the things Nolan wanted to do with Jack's body: positions he wanted to try, places that Nolan wanted to leave bruises with his mouth. Nolan's imagination was an impressive place to be, and Jack would listen as Nolan would talk about tying Jack's hands, stretching his arms above his head, teasing him, kissing him all over, making him squirm and sweat and beg. 

Sometimes, the words alone worked so well that neither of them had the patience to actually get to the deeds. 

But sometimes they had the control to let Nolan explore, to let that curious brain play with Jack's body, to push and press Jack into sensations he never knew existed.

It was new. Thinking of his body as something to discover. Like a swath of uncharted sea. 

\--

Sometimes Nolan would stop what he was doing, turn away from his keyboard, and close his eyes.

He would think of Jack.

In that moment right before Jack started to whimper, right before he let his manly stoicism fall to the ground. When Jack would look at him, need and fear and trust and love, a heady cocktail that made Nolan almost dizzy.

Nolan loved new things. New tech, new ideas, new kinks. But he had spent his life wondering why he always needed a next. He wondered sometimes if he would ever halt the constant transformations, and what he could possibly be if he stopped.

He wasn't like Jack. Almost no one was; Jack knew who he was, a good heart and a strong mind and love and principles and honesty. (The amazing bod didn't hurt either). But more than that, he was just ... solid. Constant, like the waves.

Being with Jack, their bodies pressed together, made Nolan feel like a different person. 

It made him feel like he was finally home.


End file.
